


Is That Nail Polish?

by yikestozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Multi, Stozier, Trans Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestozier/pseuds/yikestozier
Summary: Richie Tozier wears nail polish.





	Is That Nail Polish?

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write bills stutter so sorry about that lol ps im not an expert about the whole transgender thing. also this takes place at the quarry i just didnt really write that in oof

"is tttthat na-nail puh-puh-polish?"

     Richie wanted to wear nail polish but didn't want people to notice so he went with clear, (which he knows are usually top coats but who cares.) he stole it from his mom when she was passed out. He didn't want anyone to notice, but Bill did.

     On impulse he started to chew off the nail polish, ignoring the bad taste. He can make up some excuse later like its to help him stop chewing on her nails. Richie doesn't chew on his nails. Bill pulled his hand away before he could even finish her right hand. He only chewed four off before Bill pulled his hand away, saying "Hey its fuh-fine, I d-don't cuh-care. i wa-was just wondering. Oh no you have four guh-gone now... Bev you cuh-carry clear na-nail polish right?

     Saying nothing Beverly walked over, handing him the nail polish from her pocket. Once the nail polish was in Bill's hand, to Richie's surprise, Bill starts to paint his nails. Everyone was watching but they didn't notice as they had the biggest smiles on their faces. Once Bill was done painting Richie's nails, he blew on them, helping them dry faster. Richie couldn't believe it. Richie had always looked up to Bill, had a crush on him even, but never thought that the Bill Denbrough would be painting his nails. 

     "So spill the beans, why are you wearing nail polish?" Eddie says, but its not in a mean way like Henry Bowers would say, its genuine curiosity. Richie looked to Bill for reassurance, and got a small nod back as he probably already guessed. Richie looked at everyone before saying; "Im transgender which basically means im a boy but want to be a girl." that probably explains the long hair to them.

     Everyone was quiet for a minute but then Richie heard someone get up and then hug her. It was Stan. After Stan everyone else came over and hugged her as well. Richie didn't know she was crying until she felt Stan wipe her tears as he said; "Hey don't cry, we love you for you." As he said this he kissed Richie on the cheek, making her blush as she whispered back "Thanks Stan... I love you too..." Stan looked up to Richie, smiling and blushing, as he grabbed her face for a  _real_ kiss on the lips.

     Richie had a crush on Bill yeah but shes also had a crush on Eddie and Mike. Stan was her true love, someone she wanted to spend her life with.

     After that day Stan was the first in the Losers Club to have a girlfriend to everyone's surprise. They all thought it would be bill and though Bill and Bev kissed they didn't date. Ben and Bev dated later on and Richie started painting her nails all kinds of colors not just clear. She also started wearing dresses and more feminine clothing. Henry Bowers would beat her up pretty bad but Stan would always clean her up and kiss her and eventually Henry moved away and the Losers didn't have to worry about him anymore. Everything was great.


End file.
